The Dragon Princess (Rewrite)
by xX.ShadowDragonSlayer.Xx
Summary: Lucy has returned from her training but everyone thinks she hasn't, as she kept her identity hidden to hide her new power. Natsu and her fight if Natsu won she would have to show her identity to him but instead he figures it out. What'll happen now that her identity has been revealled? This is a rewritten version of my first fanfiction. Rating may change, but T for language... NaLu
1. Prologue

**This is a re-write to one of my fanfictions, so if you haven't read that I probably recommend you just read this one. But I hope you enjoy this story I promise for those who have read it this will hopefully be an improvement to the other one. There will be more scenes than the other one and hopefully it will be more descriptive. Oh and this is just a prologue that's why it's so short.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima. (This applies for all chapters.)**

* * *

Prologue

The guild has changed over the last six years, they have returned to there old building after the mages of the guild had all saved up money over the years and helped repair the old building. After coming second at the Daimatou Enbu more people have joined the guild everyone was happy but someone they loved dealy had left years ago for training, they were meant to return a year ago... But they never did, or so they thought.

-XxXxXxXxX-

The guild was loud and reeked of alcohol and sweat, fights had broken out between Gray, Natsu, Gajeel and many other members. Wendy has grown into a beautiful young lady now at the age of 18, Mira the loving barmaid had apparently started to try and get her and Romeo together. But she hasn't made any improvments in there close relationship, it reminds her of Natsu and Lucy.

Natsu finally admitted his feeling towards the beloved celestrial mage but she had left to train, she thought she was weak and was a disapointment to the team. He never got to tell her how he thought which is regretted as she has yet to return.

Gray and Juvia had gotten together and both are now engaged, waiting for Lucy to return so Juvia can have her as the maid of honor. Everyone was surprised when Gray asked Natsu to be the best man, which Natsu immediatly accepted.

Jellal and Erza have a relationship but they can't really have many people knowing about it due to Jellal being a fugitive.

Many other relationships have been developed, which makes two others unhappy because they don't realise how much they mean to eachother and that they hold the same amount of feelings for one another.

* * *

**Please review and I apologise for any grammar and spelling errors. **

**~DragonPrincess. Xx**


	2. Fairy Tail's Strongest Mage

**I wrote this after the Prologue, so that's the reason for the quick update. This one will be updated a bit, I am writting as much as I can tonight and tomorrow seems I have the day off school and no homework. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Again sorry for any grammar or spelling errors.**

* * *

Chapter One

A hooded figure stood infront of the large Fairy Tail guild, she must've been standing there for atleast 10 minutes before finally walking towards the door. As she opened the door ever so slowly she noticed the amount of stares sent towards her and walked toward the masters office with the peoples gazes burning onto her back. She was nervous, sure she would get alot of attention from people when she travelled due to the hood she wore. (**A/N: Think of future Lucys cloak) **

She knocked on the wooden door and waited for a response from the old man.

"Come in." she quickly opened the door and closed it as soon as she entered. Makarovs head instantly moved up noticing her, his surprised face turned into an annoyed one straight away. "I was wondering when you would return from your mission."

"Sorry, I couldn't take the train. I decided to walk." he nodded, understanding her situation.

"I got paperwork from the council, care to explain what happened." her face immediatly dropped after she had removed the hood. She laughed nervously.

"Yeah sorry about that. You know how hard some s-class missions can be, expecially when there is a dark guild involved."

"But that isn't any excuse to destroy an entire city." the mage pouted and then looked away trying to avoid his deadly glare.

"You know that I can't help it, especially when my magic is too powerful. The cities are always so hard to move around so of course there is going to be a few destroyed buildings." she shrugged.

"A few, there isn't any building left standing in the entire city!" he roared. The noice down stairs went quiet for a few minutes.

"You don't need to yell at me. I didn't do it on purpose, I already payed for the damages." She put her hood on again and stood. "Well, I'll be off. I need more money."

"Wait." she turned around and faced the old man. "You need to show everyone who you are, they miss you dearly. Especially when you told them you would return last year."

"I know, I just don't know how to explain to them how I obtained this power." she clenched her fist.

"Just tell them, they will understand why you wont tell them how you got it. But please tell them who you are."

"I will... soon." she opened the door and walked out.

-XxXxXxXxX-

"A few, there isn't any building left standing in the entire city!" the masters voice echoed throughout the guild hall. Everyone stopped what they were doing, Gray and Natsu where holding eachothers shirts with there fists raised. Cana held a cup to her mouth, Elfman stopped lecturing Jet and Droy, Gajeel stopped eating his iron, Levy stopped reading her book and Happy dropped his fish in fear. The master was a kind old man but when he got angry he was like a completely different man.

"Who is gramps talking to?" Natsu's voice interupted the silence as he let Gray go.

"Ah, the guilds stongest wizard. Didn't you notice her walk through the guilds doors?" Mira tilted her head to the side in question.

"Oh so that's what that magic power was. But I didn't look at the source, I was to busy kicking Gray's butt."

"Hey, what did you say flame-brain... If anything I was kicking your ass!" Then everything went loud again until the masters door opened again. The hooded female wizard walked down the stairs slowly, now completely ignoring the stares from everyone.

Everyone was think who could she be, they would think that everytime she would come and get a request from either the board upstairs or down. But this time she didn't get any which would mean she would return soon. Well that was until she stopped in the middle of the guild and everyone leaned forward in anticipation to see if she was going to announce something but instead she dodged a flaming fist from Natsu.

No one was surprised actually, it was actually expected from the pink haired fire mage.

"Come on show me who you are. Your scent is confusing me!" the hooded mage stood there silently, everyone leaned in even more. They weren't exactly expecting her to answer but if there was any slight chance on finding out the identity the guilds strongest wizard.

She lifted up her arm and pointed behind her, signaling to the back door. Which everyone understood what she had meant. _A fight_.

Natsu's face brightened up and then turned into one of determination.

"Alright, I'll fight the answer out of you."

The figure disapeared in a flash, everyone looked around and then the back door had opened slowly. The wood creaking until it hit the wall. The guild members took that as an invitation to go outside. Everyone made there way outside the guild in excitment, sure they knew the outcome but they wanted to see the girls power. Hoping to see her magic and abilities and if by chance her identity.

"Come on, I'll take you down." the hooded figure smirked a little at the dragonslayers confidence. "You can go first."

"You'll regret that." the girl stood there and the next thing they know she is right infront of Natsu who was atleast a good 10 meters away. Some eyes widen at her speed, including Natsus. Sure he had good reflexes but she was too fast, then he got some more of her scent up his nose and his eyes widen even more. If that was even possible, the next thing you know Natsu is flying across the field then something grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, he swore he heard the female mage whisper something. Then he grabbed the leather with his flaming fist only to get an electric shock from the whip, he let go of the leather and then her fist met his gut and he hit the ground a few meters away.

He shook as he stood up slowly and mumbled something, she heard it perfectly. Her head perked up as her name was called, the dragonslayers around all whipped their heads in her direction all shocked at what Natsu had said. He walked towards the still figure and place his hand on her head, lightly grabbing the hood and pulled it down. Long blonde hair had fallen around her face and her chocolate brown eyes widen, she felt exposed. She hasn't had this many people see her face in so long.

The mages of Fairy Tail where beyond shocked, the strongest mage in the guild was there beloved celestial mage, _Lucy Heartfilia_.

* * *

**Please review, I would appreciate it. Also, the original was called _Ultimate DragonSlayer Princess,_ but I got rid of the 'Ultimate', Hahaa. I thought it would be better without it. (:**

**~DragonPrincess. Xx**


	3. Her Magic

**Here is another chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy it. I just wrote this now so I am sorry if it seems rushed. I don't usually update this fast so yeah... Hahaa.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Everyone stared in shock at the new discovery, Lucy Heartfilia was Fairy Tails Strongest mage. Her strength surpassing even Gildarts', possibly even the Masters. She was strong enough to be one of the ten wizard saints, how could Lucy do that in just six years. Everyone that knew her from before was thinking the same thing. _Just what kind of training did Lucy do?_

While the others who didn't know Lucy were just confused at the looks the older members where giving the blonde girl. Given by the looks they were giving her they knew who she was, but why were they so surprised?

-XxXxXxXxX-

Everyone had moved inside the guild, all of the people that knew Lucy before she had left were surrounding her asking many questions.

"Lucy, where have you been?"

"How did you become so strong Lucy?"

"What kind of training did you go through?"

"Why have you been hiding for the past year or so?"

The questions kept on coming, it was never ending. While the dragonslayers; Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel and Laxus where looking at her curiously. They can sense something the others could'nt which was strange to them but they had this sudden urge to protect her. Which was a shock to Laxus and Gajeel, why would they want to protect 'blondie' or 'bunny-girl' as they call her. For Natsu it wasn't anything different, aswell as Wendy.

Lucy didn't answer the questions as there was no time to do so before another one came. The blonde placed her head against the table and closed her eyes feeling an oncoming headache. Soon everyone left her alone, noticing she was probably tired or annoyed. They went back to do what they usually did; fight, drink, eat you know the rest.

After another ten minutes of the stares from the Dragonslayers Lucy lifted her head up and stood. She needed a drink, one with alcohol in it. Yes, I know what you're thinking since when did the blond indulge in such things. Like the rest of the world she had changed, but not so much.

"Hey Mira-san. Can I have a beer?" Lucy asked as she took a seat on the stool at the bar. Mira turned and looked at her with a shocked look.

"Lucy, since when did you drink alcohol."

"Since a few years ago, I am thirsty. Can I have some please." the barmaid turned to get her a glass of beer and Lucy felt a tap on her shoulder and looked to see Erza. Lucy turned her whole body to face the armor clad mage and smiled at her. "Hey Erza. What did you want?"

"I wanted to tell you that I am glad you have returned." Erza gave one of her heartwarming smiles, Lucy blushed a little bit then turned at the sound of something being place on the bar. Seeing her drink she smiled more.

"Thanks Erza, I appreciate it." She took a sip and then it turned into mouthfulls until the cup was empty. She lightly placed the cup down and turned back to Erza and smiled again.

"I have a question." Lucy looked at her as if to tell her to go on. "Well, I was wondering what magic you used now. I mean Loke told us what you did, the celestial spirits are now free and have returned to their human forms. But because there isn't such thing as celestial spirits and mages that use the gate keys now, what magic did you learn to become so powerful." At this point the whole guild was quiet, looking at Lucy with anticipation. They had all just remembered that there weren't any celestial mages left. It had just slipped out of their minds.

"Oh, well..." Lucy trailed off, not used to all the attention. There was atleast over a hundred pairs of eyes looking at her, studying her movements. She was getting nervous again. "I learnt a new magic, well new to me not you guys. There are a few people in this guild who use this lost magic aswell." Not wanting to tell them simply, of course Lucy wasn't that type of girl. Some people picked it up straight away while others were thinking of what she could be talking about.

Erza, being as sharp as a knife knew what she was talking about almost straight away and asked another question.

"What element?" Lucy's eyes widen at this, how could she possibly answer that without having people shout more questions at her. She gulped and looked at Erza straight in the eyes and noticed her seriousness then closed her own sighing hoping to relax, even if in the slightest.

"All of them..." she didn't want to open her eyes, she knew what the guild reactions would be but she could hide from it forever, she knew the day will come where she has to tell them who she really is, who Lucy Heartfilia is. She opened her eyes and saw everyone with ridiculous looks on their faces.

"W-what do you mean by that Lucy-san?" Wendy asked, obviously curious.

"I can use every form or element of a Dragonslayer, I know almost everything there is although there are somethings I can use that would destroy my body. I still need more training." _More training?_ Everyone blinked at that. After minutes of silence people broke out in cheers, probably forgetting about the conversation and partying for Lucy's return.

-XxXxXxXxX-

"Hey Luce." said mage turned and saw Natsu with a serious look on his face.

"Yeah, what is it Natsu?" she replied before chugging down another glass of beer.

"Can I sit?" Lucy nodded almost instantly, she remembered the times when they would sit at a table at the guild hall. Talk and eat, they would go on missions sometimes together and sleep in the same bed, much to Lucy's dismay. But on the other hand Lucy missed that. She wanted that again.

"Hey Natsu, what happened while I was gone?" Lucy turned to him with a small smile plastered on her face.

"Well, alot actually. Juvia finally got with Gray, they're actually engaged at the moment. We defeated the other major dark guild Tartaros."

"Yeah, I heard about that." Lucy interupted.

"Well, we've come in second place for the Daimatou Enbu for the last six years. Now the second best guild. Ah, Gildarts returned from his journey. He still hasn't accepted the choice of becoming the master, but with a just a bit more convincing I am sure he'll accept. I became and s-class wizard, finally. About time right?" Lucy smiled at him and gave slight nod.

"Then, I left for a year with Wendy, Happy and Carla. We heard something about a dragon being sighted across the other side of Fiore. But by the time we got there, there wasn't any trace of a dragon there. So we returned and then moved on, we still haven't given up though." his face was filled with determination.

"That's nice. I guess you've heard about me right."

"Yep, you became a s-class wizard without taking the exams. You went on a mission recently to destroy a dark guild all by yourself and in doing so you destroyed an entire city."

"Yeah, I guess thats it."

"Lucy how did you become a Dragonslayer?" Natsu asked, this time no one was listening to their conversation.

"I'll tell you when the time is right Natsu." the pink haired mage pouted at this making Lucy giggle, god she missed talking to the simple minded idiot. Although it looks like he has matured. They talked for the rest of the night, catching up what they have been doing over the years.

"Well, I'll be off. I need to go find a place to stay for the night." Lucy said standing up. "Then tomorrow I can go pay my rent. I finally got enough money for that."

"Oh... You can stay at mine and Happy's." she turned to him with a smile.

"Im sorry, but I'd hate to be a burden. I'll be fine." Natsu nodded and gave Lucy a hug.

"I missed you so much Luce." her eyes soften at this and she returned the embrace.

"I missed you too Natsu. I really did, I missed all of you."

* * *

**I am sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. I didn't edit it... again.**

**Please review, I would really love it if you did.**

**~DragonPrincess. Xx**


	4. Stongest Team

Chapter Three

It's been a few months since the guild found out Lucy was the strongest mage of Fairy Tail. Things basically went back to normal, Lucy and Natsu went on missions together along with Happy, sometimes Gray and Erza would tag along. Lucy and Natsu relationship was like it was many years ago, like nothing had happened.

(Lucy P.O.V)

The master called everyone to get their attention, he was going to announce something important. The guild went silent and looked at the master.

"The Daimatou Enbu starts in two months and after alot of thought I have come up with a team. But this year only one team from each guild is aloud to participate." I heard some whispers around the guild, they were probably guessing who it was that was going to participate. I knew I was going to be one of them, I knew master was probably going to pick all the s-class mages.

"So I came up with this team, this'll be Fairy Tail's strongest team ever. Lucy Heartfilia..." I heard some people saying 'knew it'. "Laxus Dreyar, Erza Scarlet, Gildarts Clive and Natsu Dragneel. The reserve will Mira Strauss." The guild was in an uproar. I leaned over to Natsu and asked.

"Hey, what exactly is the Daimatou Enbu? I heard about it but what exactly is it about?" Natsu looks at me strangely, then the look on his face turns to realisation.

"Oh that's right you left to train before we participated the first time. Well it's basically a festival that all the guilds participate in. They compete and get points, by the end of the five days which ever guild has the most points win." I nod, sort of getting the idea of what it's about.

"I get it. Sounds fun, atleast there will be some fighting." I smirk to myself. Natsu laughs at me and I pout at him.

"Yeah, but there are some pretty strong guys there. Like there is that chick from Sabertooth and then Jura he participates almost every year." I nod again.

"Sabertooth, I have heard about them. They're the strongest guild right?"

"Yeah, Sabertooth."

"Can you tell me about the mages that usually participate?" I smile at him sweetly.

"Yeah, sure. Well theres that freaky chick I told you about I forget her name but it starts with M... There is Sting and Rogue, they're both dragon slayers; holy and shadow." I smirk at that, if I get paired up with either I can use that to my advantage. "They have this guy named Orga he is a Lightning God Slayer and then Rufus he uses memory make." _God Slayer and Memory Make? _I thought in suprise.

"Do you know what magic the girl uses?"

"Ah, something to do with 18 gods of battle. I don't know..." he scratched his head in frustration, I laugh at that.

"So now that we know what the team is what do we do?" I ask.

"Well, we usually go and train to help our teamwork and improve our magic."

"The team participating in the Daimatou Enbu can you meet me in my office." Makarovs voice came from upstairs.

"And that'll be him telling us where we are going to train." Natsu mumbled as he stood and then grabbed my hand to help me up. When all of the team arrived in the masters office we stood infront of his desk, well apart from Laxus who was leaning against the window.

"You'll all be going to Tenroujima to train for a month and two weeks. I would like you to return atleast a week before the tournament since you'll be travelling there by boat." Natsu groaned and started getting sick just by thinking about it. I felt his pain. I glared at the master and he laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry Natsu, Lucy and Laxus. But it's the only way to get there." _Laxus aswell? _

"Very well master. But I won't let it slide, you know that Dragonslayers one weakness is transportation." I smirked at him.

"Yeah, well go home and pack your bags brats!"

-XxXxXxXxX-

So here they are, Lucy, Natsu, Mira, Erza Gildarts and Laxus. On a boat, Lucy is trying to sleep but is having motion sickness isn't helping. Natsu is hanging over the edge of the boat. Laxus is sitting down trying not to throw up. Mira is looking at the three with sympathy, Gildarts is picking on them and Erza is sharpening all of her swords sometimes taking a bite of her cake.

They were stuck on the boat for atleast another three hours and the heat isn't helping the dragonslayers motion sickness.

"Hey Lucy, don't you use Sky magic like Wendy?" Lucy's head turned to Mira then her eyes widen.

"I totally... f-forgot about that." Laxus turns to her with a glare and Natsu doesn't hear her. Gildarts just cracks up laughing and Erza shakes her head in disapointment.

"And people wonder why others pick on blondes." Gildarts said between his laughter.

"But I guess I didn't think a-about it cause... I can't use it on m-myself."

"Could you use it on Natsu and Laxus?"

"I can on Laxus but... it's been u-used on Natsu to many times t-that he has built a resistance against... it." Lucy explains.

"Poor thing." Mira said, more to herself than the others.

"C-come over hear Laxus." Lucy gags but nothing comes out, she clutches her stomach then sighs in relief.

"Are you sure you can perform magic in your condition?" Lucy nodded.

"Y-yeah." After Lucy performed troia **(Spelling?)** on him, he smirked in victory. He could move around freely. "Be careful... I don't know how long i-it'll last."

"How long does it usually last?"

"About... 12 hours, but b-because I am weak...ened it may not be as g-good as it usually is."

"Oh, okay." Mira says.

"Tch, whatever blondie."

"He has no appreciation what so ever." Lucy manages to say without stuttering. "H-hey can one of you guys... knock me out. I-I will love you f-forever." Lucy begs. Laxus comes up and hits her pressure point on the back of her neck. The others glare at him.

"What? She helped me so I helped her out." the other s-class mages shook their heads and returned to what they were doing.

LAMIA SCALE

"Jura you're participating this year!" Lamia Scales master said.

"Jura's participating this year, we'll definately win." someone stated.

"Lyon and Chelia aswell."

"Wait, so why is Jura participating this year again? It's strange for him to participate two years in a row." another person asked.

"Well, Fairy Tail's Master Makarov told the guild masters at the last conference that there Lucy Heartfilia and Gildarts Clive is participating."

"Lucy, I remember her. She fought along side us to destroy Oracion Seis all those years ago." Jura said.

"Whats so special about her? The last time we met she wasn't that strong." Sherry asked.

"She left for training a few years back and returned a year ago. She is now there strongest wizard."

"That girl? Who would've thought that she would become that strong?" Lyons eyes widen, he heard about the stories but to think it was that blond girl who had done all of those things.

SABERTOOTH

The guild was quiet, a few conversations here and there. The usual Sabertooth team were sitting at a table discussing the tournament.

"I hear Jura of the ten wizard saints is participating again this year." Minerva stated.

"Yeah, if my memory is correct I hear it's because Fairy Tail's strongest wizard is participating this year." Rufus added.

"That girl?" Orga asks, his eyes widening a bit.

"Why so surprised?" Sting asked curiously.

"I have just heard stories, just a few months ago she took down a whole dark guild all by herself." Orga explained.

"Oh, yeah I heard about that aswell." Minerva said.

"What is with women, they all happen to look harmless but they turn out to be ridiculously strong." Sting commented.

"Fro thinks so too."

Rogue stays silent, listening to there conversation about the mysterious women. He would say it out loud but he was actually interested on who this girl was.

* * *

**I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. I didn't edit again... Hahaa. Please review.**

**~DragonPrincess. Xx**


	5. Night One

**Sorry for the late update guys, had a little bit of Writer's Block and it sucked. Any way sorry to inform you but this has to be the shortest chapter so far apart from the Prologue but that doesn't count cause you know its a Prlogue. :L So, I hope you guys enjoy. (:**

* * *

Chapter Four

Setting up the camp took a few hours and because of that they were done by sundown. Mira was cooking dinner for everyone, Natsu was setting up the fire while Erza was sitting looking up at the night sky, Gildarts and Laxus were holding up a good conversation and Lucy went off on her own to 'explore'. When they ate all they could hear was the sound of the spoons hitting the bowls, it was quiet but what was there to talk about. They were all wondering the same thing though, _where was Lucy and when was she going to return?_

(With Lucy)

Lucy was walking through the forest looking for a good place to talk to _them. _When she found an open area probably an hour or so walk from where the others were, she touched the jewel that was on her necklace and it began to glow.

(With the others)

Everyones heads turned in the same direction, they could feel some incredible power coming from the opposite side of the island. Natsu quickly stood up and had a confused look on his face.

"What was that?" Mira asked, eyes wide.

"I have no idea..." Gildarts replied, he had a confused look on his face. _Just what was that?_

"Do you want to check it out or let Lucy deal with it, I am pretty sure she went in that direction." Erza suggested.

"Well, if its that direction then it was probably Lucy right?" Laxus said. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Yeah, probably. The magic signature was a bit familiar, it was probably her."

"Yeah, you're right Mira. We'll ask her when she returns." Erza agreed and then continued eating.

(Timeskip, three hours later)

Lucy finally returned to the camp site, she was panting slightly and was a little sweaty with some scratches and bruises. She was also a little dirty, but she didn't mind a bath would get rid of that. The s-class mages looked at the blonde with confused looks.

"Lucy what happened to you?" Mira asked, completly forgetting to ask what was the huge magic force from before.

"Uh." Lucy looked at the ground and then laughed a little, looking back to the group of mages. "I just fell down a hill." They all sweatdropped, _that is such a Lucy thing to do._ "Yeah, I was wondering, Mira and Erza do you wanna come with me to have a bath. I kinda need one and I don't feel safe being alone and all."

"Yeah, we'll take a bath first. Come on Mira." Erza said standing up. The three all left the males alone, Gildarts had a smirk on his face while Natsu and Laxus were looking at him strangely they both knew what he was thinking and they knew he was going to regret it later.

(With the girls)

Lucy let out a sigh of relief as she sunk her body into the hot water **(A/N: remember where Cana and Lucy had a bath at Tenrou Island? That's where they are.)** Erza and Mira were already in and they both looked at Lucy, it was the first time they saw her without her cloak and thats when they noticed the three scars on her right upper arm.

"Lucy, how did you get those scars?" Mira asked curiously. The blonde looked at her arm and then to Mira.

"It happened when I was training." she replied.

"Oh, okay." They were quiet for the rest of the bath although Lucy swore she heard something not far from them, she brushed it off thinking it was probably her imagination. After another ten minutes Lucy stood and grabbed her robe just as she was about to put it on, she heard some sounds. She narrowed her eyes in the direction of the noice and then heard a quick footsteps indicating that someone was running.

"I think the boys were watching us." Lucy said casually, then an evil smirk appeared on her lips and the girl were looking at her curiously both wondering what the blonde was going to do next. She finished putting on the bath robe and then walked off with her bag. The next thing they know they hear some bangs as if a tree fell down the two girls looked at each other then sighed, both knowing that Lucy had literally knocked some sense into Gildarts. One; Natsu wasn't the type of guy to think about that stuff and two; they didn't think Laxus was stupid enough.

* * *

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, I don't like editting. Never have and I don't think I ever will. :L**

**Oh and anyone know what the next chapter for Fairy Tail is going to be call I heard it was 'Feirce Lightning' or something along those lines but mangareader cut it off so I don't know...**

**~DragonPrincess. Xx**


	6. Sparing For Fun

**Here is another chapter guys, I hope you enjoy it. I am also sorry if it seems rushed, it took me like half an hour to write. Hahaa.**

* * *

Chapter Five

_Natsu was running to the train station hoping he wasn't too late, he needed to knock some sense into Lucy to get her to stay. He looked through the crowd, it was hard trying to pick up her scent when there was to many people around he saw a familiar shade of blonde and turned to that direction, he noticed the girl. It was Lucy._

_"Lucy!" Natsu shouted, she stopped walking and her eyes widen when she saw him. The pink haired fire mage ran up to her and stopped right infront of her and panted._

_"Natsu, what are you doing here?"_

_"I don't want you to leave." he said between pants. After a while he stood up straight at looked the blonde with a serious face._

_"Natsu, I need this training. I want to be able to protect everyone. Please just let me go, think of it as a long mission?" she suggested._

_"How will I know if you're safe or not?"_

_"I'll send you letters, probably every now and then." Natsu shook his head, Lucy sighed. _

_"I don't want you to go." _

_"Natsu, I need this training." _

_"No you don't. You're strong, you can protect everyone. You can't leave." Natsu begged._

_"Natsu, please. I promise you I will be safe." Natsu looked at her with a sad look._

_"You were just going to leave without saying good bye though."_

_"I know, but I knew if I did you wouldn't let me leave." Lucy's eyes soften._

_"I will miss you." Natsu admitted, she could feel the tears coming. She hugged Natsu and sobbed on his shoulder._

_"I will miss you to, I will miss all of you." He returned the embrace, they stayed like that for awhile._

_"I've gotta go, my trains here. Promise me you wont come after me." Lucy held out her pinky finger like a kid would, Natsu laughed slightly raising his pinky and wrapped it around hers. Lucy smiled at him and said goodbye. Natsu stared at the train as it left, when it was out of sight his smile faded and turned into a frown, she was gone and he didn't get to tell her that he loved her._

"NATSU!" a voice yelled, the said mage looked at the direction of the voice and saw Erza standing there with a strange look on her face. Finally realising who was there he jumped.

"Y-yeah Erza?"

"Stop day dreaming and more training!" She roared.

"O-oh, sorry."

-XxXxXxXxX-

Lucy was looking at the two other dragonslayers trained, she smiled at the magic they were using. To think five years ago she couldn't do that, but now she could. Sure she wasn't as experienced as they were but she was trained almost to death. She some scars to prove it but then again withouth the pain she wouldn't have gained the power she has today.

"Oi Lucy." a voice said from behind causing the blonde to jump, she turned to see Erza.

"Yeah, what is it Erza?"

"Did you wanna spar?" Lucy's eyes lighten up and she nodded.

"Yeah, I would love to." the blonde smiled. The female wizards walked towards the open area.

"Natsu, Laxus move. We're sparing now." Erza ordered. The two males walked off mumbling something under their breaths.

"Okay, any rules?" Lucy asked.

"No serious moves that can cause really bad injuries." Lucy pouted.

"But that means you can't use your swords, wont they hurt me?"

"It'll be good for your reflexes, ne?" the blonde laughed in agreement.

"Okay, lets go."

-XxXxXxXxX-

"Who do you think will win?" Mira asked.

"Uh, I don't know. I haven't actually seen Lucy fight seriously yet." Natsu replied.

"Really? What about all the missions you two have been doing together?" Gildarts questioned.

"Well, all the guys we have had to fight weren't strong."

"Even on those s-class ones you went on?" Laxus said.

"Yeah, she took them out with my help so she didn't need to fight seriously." Natsu ducked as an attack from Lucy was sent their way on accident, a quick sorry was heard.

"Yeah, we should probably move back." Mira said as she took a few steps back.

-XxXxXxXxX-

"Good job Erza, no-one has made me this exhausted in awhile. Luckily this is just a spar, right?" Lucy laughed as she dodged Erza's attacks. She jumped back as the scarlet haired mage changed her sword to her one that goes with her Purgatory armor set. Lucy's eyes widen abit. "Oh man, I thought we were just having fun Erza."

"Sorry Lucy, I guess I just got carried away."

"It's okay, it just means a better sparing session, right?" Erza changed to her lightning empress armor noticing the lightning around Lucy's body. The blonde smirked and charged again. This went on for awhile longer until Erza was out of magic energy and Lucy was to exhausted having to dodge all of the attacks from the dangerous weapons Erza was using against her. They were both sweating and breathing heavily, they also had some cuts and bruises from the hits, they also had dirt, leaves and grass in there hair or on their skin from being thrown into trees or hitting the ground.

"T-that was... fu-fun." Lucy panted with a small laugh. Erza made a sound of agreement to tired to speak. "I guess... I s-should heal our injuries, right?" the blonde sat up slowly and made her way over to Erza and began healing her injuries. After awhile all of their injuries were gone and now Lucy was low on magic energy.

"How could you still have that much magic left Lucy?" Erza asked in awe.

"I guess I have alot. But I had to seal half of it away, I was told that it was dangerous to use that part of my magic."

"H-half?" Mira interupted, Lucy nodded.

"What do you mean by dangerous?" Gildarts asked.

"Uh, that part is too strong or something. I can't remember." Lucy placed a hand on her forehead, her eyes moving around as if she was trying to remember something.

"Don't trouble yourself with it. Come on lets get back to camp, it's getting late and you two need a bath. You stink." Laxus said walking off unaffected by the glares sent towards him by the two strong female wizards.

"Whatever. Oh and don't be perves again like you were a few weeks ago."

"Yeah, you don't need to remind us every night." Gildarts said following the lightning mage.

"You're lucky I decided to heal your wounds." Lucy commented.

* * *

**I apologise for any grammar or spelling errors, I really don't like to edit. :L**

**Please review, I would appreciate it.**

**~DragonPrincess. Xx**


	7. Lucy?

**Here is another chapter guys, also I told Nalu4Ever XD I would be aiming for 2,000 I am sorry this isn't even 1,000. The next one will probably be close to 2,000 so yeah. :L I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Six

"Okay so today we are working on teamwork?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, from here on to the last day of training. We will need to get to know eachothers weakness, strengths and then obviously get to know one another. So at first we will have to pair up with people we don't usually communicate with. But because we are in the same guild we know a fair bit about eachother, but it'll be good for our teamwork." Gildarts explained.

"Says the one who likes to work independantly." Lucy said.

"I know, we'll have to deal with it though. It's good there are six of us, it's even."

"So we will work with eachother one week at a time seeing as there is only five and bit weeks left of training?" Natsu questioned.

"Yep, I have it sorted out already." Mira passed around a piece of paper showing who was working with who each week.

-XxXxXxXxX-

Week One: Gildarts & Lucy, Natsu & Laxus and Mira & Erza

Week Two: Lucy & Erza, Mira & Natsu and Laxus & Gildarts

Week Three: Natsu & Lucy, Erza & Gildarts and Mira & Laxus

Week Four: Lucy & Mira, Gildarts & Natsu and Laxus & Erza

Week Five: Laxus & Lucy, Mira & Gildarts and Erza & Natsu

-XxXxXxXxX-

"Seems reasonable." Lucy stated, nodding her head in agreement.

"You figured it out well, it's actually a good plan Mira." Erza commented.

"Okay so are we going to get started?" Natsu pumped his fist.

(Timeskip - On a train back to Magnolia)

Lucy was asleep, compliments to Laxus yet again. Natsu had gotten him to knock him out aswell, the two dragonslayers were leaning on eachother. Mira was taking in the picture of her favorite 'couple', Erza was eating a piece of her strawberry cake, Laxus was sitting back listening to his music and Gildarts was having a snooze.

(Infront of the guild)

Lucy and Natsu were practically crawling their way to the doors and the others were just giving them weird looks. When the doors opened everyone looked to see the two on the ground panting, which made everyone raise an eyebrow. The pink haired fire mage and blonde dragon mage collasped on the ground and fell asleep making everyone sweatdrop and think the same thing, _what the hell._

The rest of the group walked into the guild, Erza picked up Natsu while Laxus picked up Lucy throwing her over his shoulder and they walked to the masters office. All the mages eyes following the s-class wizards until the masters doors closed.

"They're back." Someone commented.

"You don't say..."

(Masters Office)

"So how was training?" Makarov asked.

"It was good, we got to know one another better." Mira replied, smiling sweetly to the old man.

"I perfected some more of my magic and helped Natsu with his, Erza and I trained together she helped me with swordsmanship and I helped by giving her a new armor and teaching her how to use it, while with Gildarts we focused on physical strength and getting to know eachother seeing as I haven't been apart of Fairy Tail as long as everyone else. The same with Laxus and with Mira we just trained." Lucy explained. The others went on to explained what progress they made **(A/N: I would write it, but I am but too lazy to do that. Hahaa.)**

"Okay, you have one week to rest or do whatever then you go to Crocus." Master said.

"Hai."

(Sabertooth)

"The Daimatou Enbu is in a week." Sting said.

"Yeah, I know who particpating now. Frosch and I heard rumors about it." Lector confessed.

"Come on tell us." Orga demanded.

"I heard there is Natsu-kun, Laxus-kun, Erza-san, Gildarts-kun, Mira-san and Lucy-san."

"Lucy?" Minerva asked, obviously curious to who this girl is.

"I don't remember anyone in Fairy Tail with that name." Rufus commented.

"Yeah, rumor has it she is Fairy Tails strongest mage."

"So her names Lucy huh? I think I remember a girl named Lucy that used to hang around Natsu-san all the time, do you remember Rogue? The hot blonde chick we saw a few times with Natsu-san?" Sting only got a grunt of agreement from Rogue.

"If she is the guilds strongest wizard why hasn't she participated before." Minerva's question went unanswered. "Well, I'll need to tell father the news." she stood up and walked to the masters office.

"I thought that blondie was a celestial wizard. Now that there is no such thing I wonder what magic she uses now." The others shrugged.

* * *

**I am sorry for any grammar and spelling errors. Oh and the Daimatou Enbu starts in the next chapter. (:**

**Please review, I would appreciate it.**

**~DragonPrincess. Xx**


	8. Crocus

**Hey guys I did it! I reached 2,000 XD I hope you enjoy the chapter, reviews are appreciate; remember reviews are LOVE! Hahaa, I am not trying to be Sherry... **

* * *

Chapter Seven

During their week off Lucy accepted the spot on being the brides maid and she found out Natsu was the best man, which surprised her of course and then there was a Fairy Tail style party afterwards. She also found out that Levy was on a long term mission with her team much to Gajeel's dismay. Natsu and Lucy went on a short mission, she needed money for rent and he needed food money. They got back a day before they had to leave for Crocus, unfortunately for both of them they have to go on a train again.

-XxXxXxXxX-

"So we meet at the train station at 10am?" Lucy asked.

"Hai, so when you get home pack you stuff." Mira replied. The guild wasn't as loud as it usually is, people have gone home early and some have left for Crocus already.

"I can't wait, Natsu told me the Daimatou Enbu was fun." the blonde said.

"I'm not one for fights but if I am representing the guild then I guess it's okay." Mira admitted. Lucy nodded, she turned to look around the guild. There are only a few people there but it's expected, it was midnight. Lucy sighed and stood up.

"Well, I guess I should go home. It's getting pretty late and we have to be up early aswell. I suggest you go home to Mira." Mira nodded. "Bye Mira!" Lucy said as she walked out the doors.

-XxXxXxXxX-

(Lucy P.O.V)

I opened the door to my apartment and noticed something different. Narrowing my eyes I walked into my room and saw Natsu and Happy sitting on my bed, I sighed. _I should've guessed. _

"Natsu, Happy." I said, they both turned in my direction and smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to visit." Natsu answered.

"It's midnight and I am going to sleep after I pack my things." my right eyebrow started twitching "So can you please go home." I pointed to the door.

"Aw, come on Luce." I sighed and looked at him with a serious face.

"I suggest you go home and get some sleep aswell. We have to be at the train... station at 10 in the morning."

"Can't I just stay here with you, your bed is so comfortable." he said stretching. I narrowed my eyes at him dangerously.

"Natsu, if you plan on staying here go to the couch. You're not sleeping on my bed with me!" I replied. He pouted at me and I turned away. "That look isn't going to work on me now either get out or go to the couch."

"Fine." he sighed and walked out of the room with Happy flying behind him. When the door closed a small smile appeared on my lips, I let out a small sigh and walked towards my dresser. I stripped down to my under garments and grabbed my nightgown, after I put it on I walked towards my bed and layed down on my bed pulling the covers over my body and turned to look out my open window. I sat up and felt the cold air blow on my face and then I shut the window.

I got back out of bed and walked towards the couch where Natsu and Happy were sleeping and looked at them with a smile. _I am so glad I ran into you at Hargeon that day Natsu, Happy. You brought me to Fairy Tail and I am so happy that I met you guys._

Making sure they were both asleep I planted a soft kiss on both of their foreheads and whispered goodnight and walked back into my room and went to sleep.

-XxXxXxXxX-

I felt something hugging me around my waist and I opened one eye to see Natsu sleeping loudly, I sighed resisting the urge to punch him in the face and moved to sit on the edge of my bed. I looked at the clock and it showed it was eight in the morning, it was enough time for me to pack my things and have a quick shower. I stood up after stretching and walked towards my bathroom and locked the door with a loud click. I stripped down to nothing after I turned on the shower and stepped in under the hot water, then let out a sigh of relief.

"Lucy!" I heard from the other side of the door, I looked at the door and sighed.

"Yes Natsu?" I ask.

"Im hungry!" I sweatdropped and groaned.

"Then go get something to eat, you're a big boy now aren't you?" I replied. Then there was silence, guessing he was already at my fridge I continued to enjoy my nice hot shower. After cleaning myself I turned off the water and wrapped myself in a towl, I looked at my reflection in the mirror and saw my scars on my body. I got so many from my training that I didn't have perfect skin anymore, I sighed and walked out of my bathroom closing the door behind me and saw Natsu sitting on my bed looking at me.

"Can you get out while I get dressed?"

"Oh yeah, sure." he walked out of the room and I moved to my dresser picking out my clothes for the day, a plain blue singlet with grey jeans to go with my black combat boots. I looked under my bed after getting dressed to look for my suitcase. I threw in some clothes and hygiene products and zipped it up and looked at the time again, it was around 9:30. Making sure my window was locked, I closed the curtain and turned off my light when I walked out of my room and locked my bedroom door.

"Okay Natsu, lets go to the train station." I said as I grabbed my cloak from the hanger near the front door. After putting it on we walked out of the door locking it when we were out. We walked in a comfortable silence to the train station when we arrive I saw Mira, Laxus and Erza. _I guess Gildarts isn't here yet..._

"Hey guys!" I waved to them. They turned and notices us, Mira gave me a small smirk and I blushed a little. Natsu and I walked towards then and I looked around to try and find Gildarts, I noticed him at the ticket booth. "I hope we were not late." I asked.

"No, not at all. The train leaves in ten minutes." Mira replied. I pouted, I really didn't want to go on the train. After the thought Gildarts came and gave us our tickets and we boarded the train. We found a two booths which would hold all of us, I sat next to the window with Natsu next to me and Mira next to him, on the other side it was Gildarts next to the window then Erza and Laxus. I cast Troia on Laxus and I looked at Gildarts with a begging look, knowing what I was going to ask him; he leaned over and then the colour black was all I saw.

-XxXxXxXxX-

(Normal P.O.V)

When they finally reached Crocus it was three in the afternoon and Natsu and Lucy had finally woken up but unfortunately for them it was twenty minutes before they arrived at the train station, when Lucy got out of the train she hugged the ground while Natsu literally kissed it. Laxus went ahead calling them idiots, they finally reached the inn and they all got seperate rooms.

Lucy sat on her bed thinking of what she could do to pass time, she was bored just sitting there. As a thought passed her mind a knock was heard followed by.

"Hey Luce, wanna come with me for a walk around the city." Lucy's face lit up, she stood up and walked to the door and opened it.

"Sure, let's go Natsu." Natsu laughed at her enthusiasm and asked.

"Have you been to Crocus before?"

"No, I never go the time to." she replied.

"So that's why you're so excited." Lucy laughed nervously at this.

"Okay, so where are we going to go?" the blondes eyes sparkled with excitment.

"I don't know, we'll just go for a walk and see what we pass." they walked down the stairs and out of the inn, there wasn't so many people in the streets so it was a peaceful walk, Lucy looked at all the buildings and the flowers aswell. No matter how strong and tough she has gotten she is still the same Lucy Natsu knew and he was glad.

"Say Luce, why didn't you tell us you returned when you did?" he asked, turning his head to look at her. She looked at him for a few seconds then her eyes moved to look at something else.

"I uh, well I don't know. I just couldn't. I don't really have an excuse for not telling you." she sighed then her eyes landed on him, they held regret and sadness.

"Oh, okay. But I am just glad you're back, please don't leave again."

"I won't leave, but if I do it would probably only be for a few days and week max." she replied with a sweet smile, Natsu missed that smile. Not long after a calm silence there were chants for a fight not far away from where they were, the two exchanged glances and then ran to where the sounds where coming from.

"Sorry guys, please move." Lucy said barging through the crowd, pushing people out of the way and saw two guys and two exceeds. Lucy smelt a familiar scent coming from the two and tilted her head to the side in thought. The two males looked at her and the blondes eyes widen when she realise who they were, the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. Then a smirk played on her lips.

(Lucy P.O.V)

"Oh yeah, these were the guys I was telling you about, Sting and Rogue." The two looked at us and the blonde one, Sting as Natsu described laughed as he walked towards us.

"Im honored to hear that Natsu-san has been talking about me..." he looked at me a smirk appeared on his face, for some reason it suited him. _He has grown up so much..._"...And who might you be?"

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." now it was time for his eyes to widen. I saw the other Dragonslayer, knowing his name was Rogue mainly cause of the black hair and crimson red eyes.

"Sting, Sting Eucliffe." he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I know that." I sighed closing my eyes. "I heard about what you did to your dragons, and I am not really impressed. Just warning you if you ever have to fight me in the Daimatou Enbu watch out." I opened my eyes and sent him one of my best glared. I turned around and started walking off but stopped when I heard his exceed speak.

"You'll never be able to beat Sting-kun." I turned to the red cat and gave him a fake smile I was about to speak when Natsu beat me to it.

"Man, you don't wanna mess with her. She's scarier than Erza." I took that as a compliment at first the hit Natsu on the back of his head and dragged him by his ear away from the group. Natsu was saying 'ouch' the whole way back to the inn.

(With Sting and Rogue)

"S-scarier than Titania?" Sting stuttered. Now frightened of Lucy.

"But if she is scarier than Erza-san than what about Minerva-san?" Lector asked.

"I don't wanna think about that." Sting said.

(With Natsu and Lucy)

"You didn't have to drag me the whole way by my ear." Natsu groaned as he rubbed his ear.

"Im sorry, but you called me scarier than Erza." She sighed. "Come on let's get inside, it's almost midnight." They walked inside and went in their rooms. It must've been 10 minutes later that a loud voice was heard.

"Hello everyone, it's midnight and you know what that means... It's time to cut down the numbers of the guilds, this time it'll only be six teams. Come on, it's time for Sky Labyrinth." Lucy looked out of her window to see a projection of a Pumpkin man? She turned her head to the side in confusion and notice the town moving and buildings rise, then a bunch on stairs connecting from each of the bedrooms her teamates were staying in minus Mira's. Lucy climbed out of her window and walked to the middle where the stairs connected to meet the others.

"Come on, lets do this." Lucy said pumping her fist in the air.

* * *

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. I didn't edit, I will eventually... maybe. I hope you like it though. **

**~DragonPrincess. Xx**


	9. Daimatou Enbu!

**I am sorry for not updating in like almost two weeks... I feel so bad I was like busy watching; Hiiro No Kakera and The Walking Dead. Doing my school work, drawing and also playing the new Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 game which I might add I finished in 10hours and 27minutes. :L But yeah I was also sort of going through a little bit of writer block for like the third time I hate it. It really pissed me off that I couldn't write anything... But here is another chapter and I hope you like it.**

**Oh and I posted some pictures I drew on my Deviantart account: XxXDragonPrincessXxX (DragonPrincess. Xx was already taken. :L) I put this up just incase you were interested in my drawings and I apologise if the pictures arent good, they were taken from my iPhone... :L**

**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, not me. (This applies for the other chapters that'll be posted over time)**

* * *

Chapter Eight

With the Sky Labyrinth finished the six teams were chosen and the arena was loud with the audiences cheers. Lucy was standing in the waiting area inhaling and exhaling fast, she was nervous. When was the last time she was infront of so many people and by the amount of noise being heard there were alot probably over 900 thousand people there. Both mages and civilians and they were here for entainment of watching people hurt one another. It disgusted her but then again she was a little excited to find a worthy opponent and show the people how strong Fairy Tail was.

The cheers got louder as the guild names were being called out, she counted the names until she heard the second guild being called out. She turned to the door and took a deep breath then gulped. She jumped as something grabbed her shoulder, she turned to face Erza.

"It's okay. You'll be fine." Lucy gave her a small smile and nodded. They continued walking towards the entrance in the dark hall, the sunlight almost blinding them when they reached outside.

"FAIRY TAIL!" The cheers got louder if that was possible and Lucy felt a little faint, the noice was hurting her sensitive ears. She closed her eyes to try and stay standing, when she opened them she saw alot of people she spun around slowly to look at the audience then to all of the other guilds that were at the arena ground with her.

She remembered Lyon, Jura, Yuka and Tobi from Lamia Scale, but the one with pink hair was new although she reminded her of Sherry.

There were the Trimens along with Ichiya and Jenny from the Blue Pegasus guild.

(Lucy's P.O.V)

Sting and Rogue from Sabertooth, then as Natsu and the others described there was Orga, Rufus and Minerva. I glared at the Minerva girl, I heard what she did to Juvia all of those years ago. (**AN: I put Juvia in Lucy's place for the Naval Battle, I don't hate her I just didn't know who else to put because she participated in that event and all...**) She smirked at me but my glared remained the same. Someone waved there hand infront of my face and I saw Laxus looking at me with a serious look.

"Calm down, you were snarling and showing your teeth like you were gonna pounce over there and kill her." I muttered a sorry to him and then looked at the other guilds, I didn't recognise anyone from Mermaid Heel or Quatro Cerberus. I tilted my head to the side and pouted.

"Damn, there isn't anyone to talk to." I sighed. I touched my head and closed my eyes, I was starting to get a headache. _Just a little longer and I can get away from the sound._

"Oi Luce, what wrong?" Natsu asked, I could hear the worry in his voice.

(Normal P.O.V)

"Loud..." She whispered, Lucy opened her eyes to look at him, he looked a little worried. "I'll be back." The blonde teleported away from the arena into Fairy Tail's rest area, she sat onto the bed and clutched her head. "Damn it." She touched her necklace a noticed it was glowing. Lucy sighed and took the risk and then she was gone. The infirmary was empty.

~Arena

The arena was silent, they all felt the strong magical presence even the civilians felt it.

"W-what is that?" The announcer said. (**AN: Forgot his name... You know the one that has a wig. Any help guys?**)

"That was very strange, but we must get on to the battle part now." Yajima commented.

"Ah yes, well first up we have..."

~To the Fairy Tail balcony

"Where is Lucy?" Erza asked.

"I don't know, but that magical power was the same I felt at Tenrou. Do you think it was Lucy again? She disapeared like that last time aswell, she complained that she had a headache or something along those lines and wondered off." Mira replied.

"I wonder when she'll come back, she might be fighting to day and she has to be here." Laxus said. There was short silence before they heard footsteps. The door opened and revealed a panting Lucy. She had some cuts and bruises like last time she disapeared.

"Lucy what happened?" Gildarts asked.

"Noth-ing." she said inbetween pants.

"Nothing my ass. What the hell happened to you?" Laxus growled.

"I was getting rid... of my headache." she fell to her knees taking in deep breaths and letting them out.

"Luce-"

"Natsu, leave it alone. She'll tell us eventually, she probably desn't want anyone to know." Erza said. Mira was crouching down and trying to relax Lucy. Natsu stared at her for awhile before turning back to watch the fight between Rufus and Bacchus.

Lucy was taken back to the infirmary where she was left alone with Makarov.

"You went there didn't you?" he asked. She nodded.

"I had to, my hearing was becoming really sensitive and I was getting a bad headache. So I had to."

"But why are you injured?"

"Well, I kinda had a little spar with someone." Lucy laughed. The master sighed at his childs behavior.

* * *

**What going on with Lucy... Hahaa, some of you will know but yeah for those who don't have fun thinking about it... I honestly hope you enjoyed this 868 word chapter. :L **

**Also I am sorry for any grammar or spelling errors...**

**~DragonPrincess. Xx**


	10. His Appearance & An Unknown Confession

**Here is another chapter guys. (: I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Day One of the Grand Magic Games were over, with coming in second for the event and Erza winning her fight against Yuka from Lamia Scale in almost an instant making Fairy Tail have 18 points at the end of the day. Before Erza's battle Wendy healed Lucy and she was back to her normal self and was able to watch the very short fight, but what was on everyones minds was what had happened to her. Coming back bruised and bloody is a bit suspicious but the other thing is she didn't seem to worried about it aswell as the master and when people asked if she was of she would answer with an _I'm fine. _

The guild was coming in second and Sabertooth in first place. At this very moment Team Fairy Tail were walking back to their inn. As they were walking back they discussed what had happened earlier that day. It was late at night and the noice within the city was quieter than during the day, people were beginning to go to sleep and the s-class mages new that they should go to sleep, that was the reason they had left the bar earlier than the other Fairy Tail mages.

"Man I am so tired." Lucy yawned, placing her hand over her mouth.

"You're not the only one." Laxus sighed.

They reached the inn and Lucy went to her room straight away and drew a hot bath. Stripping out of her clothes she stepped into the water and let out a sigh when she sat down, sinking into the water she rested her arms on the rim of the bathtub. Lucy looked up at the ceiling thinking, _I know I should do something about it, but why is he here? If he gets closer to the city I have to do something._

She clenched her fist and cursed, she couldn't deal with this right now. She knew she wasn't strong enough to fight him, she was still weak and there was no way she could defeat him. When her skin started going a little rinkly from the water she decided to get out.

Pulling the plug from the tub after getting out, she dried herself off and dropped the towel into the laundry basket near the bath. Lucy walked out the door forgetting to put a towel around her curvaceous body. She looked to her left and saw Natsu standing near her bed with wide eyes and bright red cheeks, she blinked and noticed that she was a little cold, she looked down and noticed she was naked. Her eyes widen and she covered her body with a deep blush on her face.

"Turn around!" she yelled. He did as he was told and she grabbed her light blue bath robe to cover up her body. She knew her cheeks were still pink from the incident and she told Natsu it was okay to look now. He let out a sigh of relief when he turned around and saw that she wasn't going to scold him. "What are you doing here?" her tone sounded a bit annoyed.

"I was coming in to check on you. You seemed a bit out of it today, everyone was worried about you." the blonde sighed and sat on the bed, she placed her hands on her lap.

"Don't worry, I will tell you one day when I..." she stopped, her body stiffened and her eyes widen with fear. Natsu noticed that her once silver necklace had slowly started turning black and the diamond that was normally a deep blue was now blood red, he was curious as to why she looked like she was so scared all of a sudden and it worried him.

"Luc-"

"Im sorry Natsu but you need to leave. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She walked into the bathroom not long after she grabbed some clothes. Natsu stood there dumbfounded, should he leave or ask her what was wrong. He decided he would talk to her about it later and left the room.

Lucy ran out of the room after locking the door hastily and ran through the streets looking in every ally way or corner. She soon was becoming exhausted from all of the running, she knew she had covered over half of the entire city and she was buggered. Lucy fell to her knee's and panted, she felt _his _presence come closer and she looked behind her. The blondes eyes widen in fear again as she looked at _him. _

"Hello dear." a monotone voice said. Her eyes harden, she slowly stood up and her hardened gaze turned into a glare that would put Erza's to shame. Lucy's eyes turned red and her hair began turning black as her anger rose. "What a creepy glare." he chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" she released her magical power, the seals on her _dangerous_ magical energy were weakening and strange black marks were appearing all over her body. (**AN: Picture Acnologia's markings.**) The weakness of the seals were hatred and anger, this happened everytime she saw the guy.

"I just wanted to come and see my future wife. I don't think you'll find anyone within the next few years... there is another two or three years right?" he walked closer to her. "You wouldn't want to release anymore of that magical energy of yours, you could get peoples attention and what would people think when they see you with me." she seemed to calm down a little bit, her hair and eyes started going back to her original colour. The seals calmed down and the black markings disapeared.

"You should leave. That'll make me happier and I wouldn't have to rouse my magic as much." the man smirked at her. He was right infront of her now, he placed his hand on her cheek, cupping it. Her glare hardened and she slapped away his hand, harshly.

"Don't touch me!" she said coldly.

"Hn, I'll be back, _princess._" he commented slyly. Once he disapeared she fell to her knees, she couldn't let him get to her. Showing fear to him is a weakness and she can't do it or she'll never forgive herself for it.

(Natsu's P.O.V)

My eyes were wide, why is _he _here and more importantly why is he talking to Lucy. She was brave and when she released her magical power and that glare, if looks could kill even _he _would be dead. I watched as he walked towards Lucy after he said something even my enhanced hearing couldn't comprehend she seemed to calm down and her hair and eyes went back to normal and those strange black markings disapeared.

His hand reached out and touched her, even in my state of fear I glared at him. Lucy harshly pushed his hand away coldly said _don't touch me._

In my head I was cheering for Lucy, she was brave. He whispered something to her and when he disapeared Lucy collapsed to her knees. She seemed lost in thought and after a minute I slowly walked over to Lucy and when I was closer I noticed something, she was shaking. I crouched down next to her.

"Lucy, are you alright." she grabbed my sleeve and I looked at her hand, she held onto my shirt like her life depended on it. Her shaking was scaring me, I haven't seen her this scared before. I grabbed her and embraced her. "Lucy, calm down." we stayed there for what seemed like an hour and then I noticed she was asleep, I sighed and picked her up carefully to not wake her up; holding her bridal style. I smiled at her, she looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. My gaze travelled to her necklace, it was back to it's normal shiny silver and dark blue. I walked to the inn which happened to be at the other side of the city, it probably took almost an hour to reach the inn. I noticed that when I walked in the receptionist and others that happened to be in the lobby looked at me. I ignored there stares and walked to Lucy's room, I turned the door knob noticing it was locked I sighed and I walked to my room. _I hope she doesn't kill me in the morning._

I opened the door and closed it behind me, I saw happy on the couch asleep. I smiled at the sight, he sure was a kinda cute when he was sleeping. I walked over to the bed and placed Lucy down on the large bed, as I let go of her I noticed that her grip on my shirt had tightened. I looked at her and her eyes were slightly open, she began shaking again.

"Please, please don't leave me alone Natsu. I-I need you to hold me, I am so scared." I saw tears forming and the sight was heartbreaking.

"Okay Lucy. Don't kick me out of bed in the morning though." she managed to give him a small laugh. She moved over a bit not letting go of my shirt, I sat on the bed next to her and layed down. She let go of my shirt and hugged me tightly, her shaking was starting to calm down. I snaked my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. After that I noticed she stopped shaking and her grip loosened, a few minutes later she was asleep again. I sighed and brought my hand up to move her bangs out of her face, I leaned forward and pressed my lips on her forehead. I let my lips sit there for a few moments before my arm moved back to her waist and I placed my forehead on hers. _I could get used to this. I wish that this was a daily thing, Lucy._

I almost fell asleep until she whispered something my eyes widen to what she said, was I hearing correctly or did she really say that. I looked at her and noticed she was asleep, she was sleep talking. So she was dreaming about me? I thought about what I swore she had said until I fell asleep with a small smile on my face.

_Natsu, I love you_

_Well, I love you aswell... Lucy._

* * *

**Ohh, Natsu know that Lucy loves him. And also who is this mysterious guy? Hahaa, I hope you liked it please review. Also sorry for any grammar or spelling errors.**

**Spoilers for chapter 323; **

**OMG... I knew Rogue was hot and everything but future him *fangirl scream* he looks so cool. I love him even more, I wwas upset when I thought he was gonna die because of the dragons and everything but he lives. XD Thank you Mashima, you made the my day when I read it yesterday, although it was like 11:30pm when it came out but still. XD Any thoughts on what Rogue looks like for those who have read it, oh and the cover picture with Rogue and Frosch, so cute. But one thing I don't get is why he possessed himself and if he told the princess that all of the Fairy Tail member succeed why did he try and kill Gajeel, does Gajeel do something to Rogue? Also I had this feeling that there was someone else that was talking to the princess or some other person who came from the future, but to think it was my favorite character. YAY he has a bigger part in Fairy Tail now!**

**Spoilers for episode 173;**

**I like it but why call it _Battle of Dragon Slayers_ when the fight was only like 30 seconds of the entire episode? Also one thing that is killing me is what Lucy said to Natsu. I wanna know, it's pissing me off. I am a huge NaLu fan and if it happens to be something like good luck I am gonna rage! **

**Okay that's enough of my babbling, I don't know if any of you guys read this section... Ohwell.**

**~DragonPrincess. Xx**


	11. Dream & The Morning

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, it honestly didn't take long to write so I am sorry if it sounds rushed... Also I added a bit of NaLu to this chapter. (;**

* * *

Chapter Ten

_Lucy looked at the dark sky, it looked like it was going to rain, but living in this world for so long she has gotten used to the darkness. Where each dragon rested there was a different climate. For example where Igneel lived it was near the volcanoes and it was very hot, Acnologia lived in a dark cave, Skiadrums daughter Kumori (__**AN: Means; Shadow or Overcast**__) lives in the dark forest, Weisslogias son Akira (__**AN: Means; Brightness**__) lives in a high mountain where the brightness always is, aswell as Grandeneey. Metalicana changes location every now and then so it's hard to keep track, Mizu the water dragon lives near the sea. The other dragons live in there own climates related to their elements, it makes them more relaxed for some reason._

_At the moment Lucy was looking out of her bedroom window, she was thinking about what had happened throughout the last few years and she couldn't help but wonder how much time had passed in Earthland. She heard from many of the dragons that the time was different here much like the Celestial Spirit world, but one day here is like half of a day in the world she was used to. _

_The blonde heard her bedroom door open and close and footsteps come closer to her, once the footsteps stopped someone pushed her against the wall and trapped her with their arms. She looked up to meet his red eyes. Their position wasn't anything new, sometimes he would come in and do stuff to her. At first she would fight him off but she eventually came to know that she isn't strong enough to push him away, the legends were true. Zeref was truely a frightening man._

_She lost some emotions that night, she had also lost something she had hoped to give to Natsu. But that was something she couldn't offer to him anymore as it was lost forever. His hand moved and cupped her cheek, pulling her face a little closer to his._

_"It's been four years now, right Lucy dear?" she hated it when he said her name like that, trying to seduce her was something she absolutely couldn't stand._

_"So it has." was her simple and small reply._

_"So why aren't you training today?" _

_"I don't feel like it. I would actually appreciate it if you would leave, I want to go to sleep and I don't want you here." she said coldly. His facial expression was changed as if he took that as an insult._

_"Why so cold?" he smirked._

_"Im tired." she pushed him out of the way and moved towards the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. She never thought she would ever curse her mum, but this has made her wish wasn't related to the older blonde. Why did she have to agree to such a stupid thing, why did she have to marry that evil man if she had not found someone at the age of 25?_

~Present Time

The morning light had woken up the two who were lying in the large bed, Natsu's arm was wrapped around her waist and her hand had somehow found it's way into his pink locks. The two were looking into eachothers eyes with a slight blush on both of their cheeks. Lucy's eyes soften when she remembered how Natsu had helped her the night before and she smiled at the pinkette.

"Good morning Natsu."

"Morning Luce."nothing else was said. It was if they were frozen, neither of them had moved and their eyes seemed to be looking deep into the others. As if they were searching for something. Without knowing they seemed to be moving closer to one another and just as their lips were about to meet; the door was swung open causing the two to look in the direction of the door. It was Laxus, he stared at the two for a few seconds before walking off. Natsu and Lucy had soon realised there new position, unknown to them somehow Natsu was now ontop of Lucy, her arms around his neck and their faces where suspiciously close to eachother.

Their blushes had intensified and they let go of eachother although Natsu was still strandling her waist. They didn't look at eachother but they were both thinking of how they had gotten in such a position then they both realised that Laxus had seen them like that and walked away. They don't know how long they where sitting there like that but not long after something red and sped into the room and knocked Natsu onto the floor.

~Not So Long Ago

Laxus walked towards the others with a barely noticeable blush on his face, he was mumbling something along the lines of "Natsu you lucky bastard"

"Where is Natsu and Lucy?" Mira asked, oblivious to what the lightning mage had seen.

"Uhh, look in Natsu's room. I aint going in there at the moment." he said stubbornly crossing his arms over his hard chest. Mira and Erza tilted there heads to the side, soon Mira's mind had turned on and she gasped and let out a cheer. Gildarts was thinking the same thing Laxus was mumbling earlier although thinking of something different of what Laxus had actually seen. Erza was the last out of the four to realise what he meant, that small blush on his face was something she didn't miss. She left the three in a flash obviously going to the Fire mages hotel room.

~Back To Natsu, Lucy & Erza

Lucy sat up quickly looking at the red head with a confused expression and Erza glared slightly at the blonde, although she wasn't effected at all by it.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked as he looked the armour clad mage.

"Y-you very well know what I am talking about!" Erza yelled with a huge blush on her face pointing at the pinkette.

"Honestly we don't" Lucy said.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Both Natsu and Lucy knew this was going to take some convincing.

* * *

**Exactly 1,019 words, hehee. I didn't even try to reach a thousand, I just wrote... Ohwell, the quality is more important right? I hope you like it... Please review, I am also sorry for any grammar or spelling errors... I really don't like to edit, I really don't think it's going to change anytime soon.**

**Oh and I drew another picture, it's my OC with Rogue, I would appreciate it if you took a look at it. I was pretty proud of it. Hehee. Here is the link; #/art/Fairy-Tail-RogueXOC-359975892?_sid=3bb1835a if you have a deviantart account I would appreciate a comment or just review your comment and I would appreciate it if you look at my other drawings... I would like to know from people I don't know how I am at drawing anime. Hahaa. **

**~DragonPrincess. Xx**


	12. Day Two

**Here is another chapter guys, I hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

After about an hour of explaining the situation – Lucy leaving out the part about Zeref of course – they understood, but Laxus wasn't fully convinced as he was the one who had seen Natsu on top of Lucy and their lips were about an inch apart.

Lucy and Natsu have been acting like nothing had happened, both not wanting to make things awkward between the two. Team Fairy Tail were at their balcony, waiting for the second day to start. They arena was getting full as the minutes went past and when all the guilds had arrived and everyone had settled in for a seat the gong went off to get everyone's attention. The Domus Flau became quiet, but not overly quiet as there were a few murmurs here and there. Mato, stood in front of the battle grounds as Chapati began announcing;

"Welcome to day two of the Daimatou Enbu..."

(Lucy P.O.V)

I blocked out the sound of the announcer, I couldn't be bothered listening to him. I looked at all of the other balconies to look at the other teams. I noticed most of the mages weren't listening to what Chapati was saying, I smirked a little at that. I looked at Sabertooth's balcony and my eyes narrowed at the sight of Minerva. _I wish I get to fight her, so I can knock some sense into that bitch!_

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see face Natsu, the glare that some how appeared on my face disappeared at the sight of him.

"Calm down Luce. I know you wont forgive her for what she did, none of us have. Just calm down okay." I nodded and turned back to look at the other Sabertooth members, Sting was looking at me with amusement and Rogue was just looking at me with a plain look on his face. Orga and Rufus seemed to be having a somewhat civil conversation, as well as Lector and Frosch. I couldn't help but smile at the cuteness of the exceeds.

I turned back to look at were Fairy Tail was seated in the audience. Lily, Happy and Carla were standing on the railing, Master Makarov as well as Master Mavis. The rest of the guild was seated on the seats waiting for the event to begin. Mato had asked the teams to pick a member to go down and Natsu went down for the event. I watched as the members from the other guilds went down; Sting from Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel's Risley, Ichiya from Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale's Yuka and Quatro Cerberus' Bracchus.

Although I felt sorry for Natsu, I couldn't help but watch in amusement. There he was right next to Sting, both seemed to be leaning on each other for support, probably forgetting their rivalry. They were walking – trying to move fast but due to their condition they couldn't – on the moving things, not wanting to totally think about due to me having the same condition.

"I though they hated each other." I commented.

"You could say that, but for some reason they get along." Erza explained. I nodded, then laughed as the two dragon slayers fell over. I know I hate Sting but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't.

(Normal P.O.V)

The rest of team Fairy Tail looked at Lucy with a bit of worry, the blonde seemed to be in deep thought. But it was the look on her face that made them worry, she looked sad. When Natsu and Sting finally crossed the finish line – together – Lucy seemed to be back to normal as she smiled at Natsu as he walked back to them. Then when he arrived Lucy smirked at him.

"Wasn't the name a big hint for you Natsu? You usually get sick by just thinking about it."

"Shut it Laxus." he groaned. The others laughed at his lame comeback, but he was trying to get over his motion sickness at the moment so they left him alone for a moment. Lucy knelt down next to him and helped him out by healing him slightly. Mira couldn't help but smile at the two, they were too cute. They began announcing who was going to be fighting.

"First up is; Quatro Cerberus' Semmes vs Mermaid Heel's Milliana." Lucy looked at the battle ground and her face lit up.

"Milliana, how is she. I haven't seen her since the Tower of Heaven." the blonde asked.

"She good, she participates every year. So I get to see her every now and then." Erza smiled.

The fight went on and Milliana won, due to him being bound by her neko tube. Lucy remembered it from when she first met her, her eye twitched at the memory. The next fight was Blue Pegasus – Ren – versus Sabertooths Orga and as most people predicted the lightning god slayer had won.

"And the last fight of the day, Fairy Tail's Gildarts Clive vs Lamia Scale's Jura Neekis." the fight went on it ended up being a draw. They were equal in strength although it had looked like they were both holding back a bit. They bid their farewells and returned to their balconies.

"That was a good fight Gildarts." Lucy complimented the older mage. The others nodding in agreement as Lucy began to heal his wounds.

~Sabertooth Balcony

They watched as Lucy began to heal Gildarts, they were wondering the same thing. _What type of magic does she use._

"Healing, isn't that a lost magic." Orga asked.

"Yeah and if my memory is correct doesn't that Sky god slayer and the sky dragon slayer use healing magic?" Rufus added. Minerva nodded and looked at the blonde curiously.

"Lucy Heartfilia, that was her name. Right Rogue?" Sting asked.

"That's her name." Rogue closed his eyes and his mouth moved to what could be taken as a smile. But it wasn't noticed by the others.

"Whatever, she wont be proven strong until we watch her fight." Minerva said. Rogue rolled his eyes, of course she would say something like that.

~Fairy Tail

The bar was loud, the noise could probably be heard throughout the city. Fairy Tail was celebrating, they were coming in second place but still, they were happy. The bar was filled with only people from the Fairy Tail guild, no one else – well apart from the employees – so they were being as loud as they wanted to be. Cana was drinking like usual but Lucy was joining her, they were laughing. All in all it looked like the two were having so much fun.

Natsu was watching them from the distance, he was happy that Lucy was happy. He loved her smile, it just made him happy. Her beautiful brown eyes and her strawberry scented hair, he just couldn't get enough of her. He just loved her dearly.

Mira was smirking to herself at Natsu staring at the blonde female. Her love signals were going crazy, she had to get the two together, their love for one another was so obvious. Many of the females came to realise that although they are both smart when they want to be; the two are just completely dense, or so they thought.

The night went on as people left to go and get some sleep the bar became less loud. Lucy was drunk, anyone with some kind of sight would be able to see it. She wasn't speaking properly and she was a bit clumsy. She was doing pretty well cause Cana was in the same condition as she was. Gildarts eventually took her back to where she was staying so they left, Erza and Laxus had also left to get some sleep for the next day. Both agreeing that Lucy was going to have a terrible hang over the next morning. Mira smirked a little and called Natsu over.

"What is it Mira?" he asked tiredly.

"Can you take Lucy back to her room. I don't think she is in the best condition to do so herself." just as Mira finished her sentence the said blonde collapse onto the ground unconscious. Natsu sighed and picked her up lazily.

"Yeah, I am tired so I was just about to head off anyways."

"Wait Natsu... Can I ask you something?" he nodded. "Do you like Lucy?" he blushed at the sudden question and nodded again, putting his index finger on his lips as a sign to get her to keep it a secret. The take-over mage squealed happily. He sighed and walked out of the bar. Half way to the inn he got annoyed with the way he was holding her so he changed it so he was holding her bridal style, he looked at her calm face and she let out a silent moan followed by her saying his name.

Causing him to blush at the way she said his name he then realised that he had infact invaded her dreams for a second night in a row.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait but yeah... I have been a little busy with school work... I might not be updating any of my stories till thurday night cause thats my last day of school for two weeks. (: Then I'll be updating the most I can. Hehee. **

**Oh and another thing... The guest using 'No Name' I just want to say that I have read every single chapter of the Fairy Tail manga and I would know what she said if she did... In the manga that scene isn't even there and it is really annoying me but I think we find out next week. **

**Spoiler for Chapter 324;**

**It isn't possible for me to love Rogue even more although he got rid of the one I liked... You know the quiet one... Hahaa, ohwell but my poor Rogue is screwed... Why did you piss off Natsu and I was just thinking you weren't going to die... T.T Please Natsu I beg of you don't kill him!**

**Spoiler for Episode 174;**

**Hahaa, I laughed so hard at the end of the episode... Also little Sting and Lecter -fangirl scream- so cute! I loved the episode and I liked how they did the whole 'come on' thing, that was pretty cool. It's on my to draw list now... Hehee.**

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors... Please review. **

**~DragonPrincess. Xx**


	13. The Hangover

**I hope you guys enjoy, also this is the longest chapter I think... Hahaa...**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

As soon as Lucy opened her eyes she closed them, feeling the pounding headache. She cursed herself for not closing the curtains when she left the room yesterday morning. As she sat up she groaned, all she wanted to do was sleep. Her mouth was dry, she couldn't open her eyes due to the sunlight shinning in her room and if she stood up she was sure she was going to fall back down and get really dizzy. After some thought she place her head on her pillow face first and tried to ignore the headache so she could go back to sleep.

For what seemed like three agonising minutes someone knocked on the door causing the blonde to jump slightly.

"Come on, Luce. You need to hurry up or you'll be late." She let out a long groan, not wanting to move. It was quiet for a few minutes before her door opened. She heard footsteps come closer to her and someone touched her shoulder shaking her slightly. She slapped the hand away and letting out a few curses. The person that was there was Natsu, she could tell by the voice and the fact he used the nickname he gave her. He let out a long sigh and clicked his tongue.

"Come on, you need to get up."

"Close… the curtains." She whispered, he heard it clearly though. She regretted talking but at least there won't be any sunlight. When she heard them close she rolled over onto her back and ever so slowly she opened her eyes. She could feel the pounding of her head and she sat up, feeling a little dizzy. "I really shouldn't have drunk last night." She said as she rubbed her temples.

"Yeah, you really shouldn't have. Take these they'll get rid of the headache… maybe." He told her as he handed her some pain killers.

"I need water. Damn my throat is so dry." She was now rubbing her throat. He passed her a bottle of water from her bedside table; she took the tablets and drank the water. She didn't stop till all the water was gone. She held out her hand to Natsu, he gladly took it and helped her out of bed. "Tell the others I might be a bit late. I'm going to have a shower, so can you leave."

The blonde slowly walked into the bathroom closing the door quietly behind her. Natsu pouted when she left, he walked out of the room meeting up with the others, and they gave him a questioning look.

"Hang over." Those two words explained it all, the nodded their heads. "She said she'll meet up with us at the arena."

~Timeskip

The arena was loud as usual and people were cheering in amazement, the mages from the guilds were running around in a big castle. As Mato explained they had to attack each other and once they were hit or incapacitated they were out, the last man standing wins. But that's not all; there are monsters and other creatures lurking about in the huge building. Laxus was participating in this event and he looked like he was actually enjoying it a little bit.

Lucy still hasn't showed up, they knew she wouldn't come to late… right? After about ten minutes of waiting Erza sent Natsu to go and get her, which he did almost immediately. As the event finished Laxus was lucky enough to be the last one left, Sabertooth's Orga was taken out by some kind of monster, it snuck up on his unexpectedly.

Just as they started calling out the battle part Lucy and Natsu were at the balcony panting, the blonde didn't look like she was in the best shape but she looked good enough to fight if she had to.

"You okay Lucy?" Mira asked.

"Yeah, just a little headache… I'll be fine." She waved it off, Erza nodded.

"That's good. We don't want you in pain before you fight." Lucy's head titled to the side.

"I'm fighting?" she asked hopefully.

"Well, we don't know. But just in case you are, we want you to be okay." Gildarts explained, the blonde looked a little disappointed but understood. They cared about her wellbeing and it made her smile.

"I hope I am; I want to beat someone up. I'm pissed because of this hang over and I don't want to take it out on any of you." She rubbed her forehead showing the others how stressed she was, the other made a note to self to not piss her off when she has a hangover.

The first fight was Quatro Cerberus' Rocker and Lamia Scales Lyon, in the end Lyon won with his ice creations. The second fight happened to be in between Blue Pegasus' Ren and Mermaid Heels Kagura; the mermaid had won the battle.

"And the fight that most of you have probably been waiting for (**AN: Yes, I am actually hinting you guys that actually read this… Hehee**) Sabertooths Minerva verses Fairy Tail's Lucy Heartfilia!" Chapati announced. The crowd went wild and Lucy was smirking; a fact that sort of freaked out her team, they have never seen her smirk so evilly. They all knew why though, it is because of what Minerva had done throughout all of the years she wasn't present.

"I'll show her not to mess with Fairy Tail."

"Just don't kill her Luce." Natsu warned.

"I'll put her in a hospital bed for a long time though." She growled as she walked away to go down to the battle grounds.

"Damn that Minerva chick is screwed." Gildarts let out a low whistle.

"Well, she is the strongest wizard in Sabertooth, so it's the strongest Fairy verses the strongest Tiger." Erza added.

~Crowd

"Lucy Heartfilia?" someone asked.

"I think I heard about her on the first day. She's Fairy Tail's strongest!" a women stated.

"She is definitely gonna win. Go Fairy Tail!"

"But then again her opponent is Minerva." a brunette commented.

~Sabertooth Balcony

"So the lady is figthing Lucy Heartfilia..." Sting said.

"Yeah, I wonder what type of magic she uses." Orga commented.

"I'll be sure to memorise it." Rufus added. Rogue was quiet during this conversation, he was staring at Lucy. He knew he knew her from somewhere and it frustrated him, his eyes narrowed... _Who is she?_

~Battle Grounds

The two stood across the arena, both looking at eachother. Lucy's eyes narrowed, she still held a grudge against her from what she did to Juvia all of those years ago. Although she didn't see it, she heard of what condition she was put in. All of the audience could sense the tension between the two.

"Okay, you know the rules the one left standing is the winner and gets ten points and there is a 30 minutes time limit." Mato said, he took a few steps away from the now smirking mages in fear. When he thought her was far enough he said "Begin" that's when the gong was hit.

(Lucy P.O.V) – **I know I suck at writing fight scenes but please read it...**

I felt my smirk widen, I probably looked evil right now but I don't really care. I get to fight the bitch that did this and at the same time I get to get rid of the stress from my hangover and meeting Zeref the other night. Lost in my thoughts I immediately felt someone behind me and my eyes widen, _she's fast._

Her foot connected with my side and just as she was about to move her foot I grabbed it. I turned behind to look at her and then I swung her across the area when she was in mid air she disappeared I narrow my eyes at this. Than close them, I turned and brought out my leg to kick her and it was just as she appeared to kick met her chin and she stumble back a bit.

"Why don't you use magic?"

"Because, I am only testing you to see if you're worth it. Frankly Erza would've kicked you ass by now." I smirked. I heard about their rivalry, how that hate each other and fight every chance they can. Her eyes narrowed at my comment and I continued. "But if you want me to use my magic, be my guest. Give me your best shot." She began running towards me and made a strange sign with her hands I got ready for the attack. She stopped right in front of me and brought her hands closer to me.

All of a sudden something was surrounding me, it was strange and it felt weird, I don't know if it was meant to hurt or not so I raised an eyebrow. She started chanting something which made no sense to me.

"Yagdo Rigora!"

(Normal P.O.V)

The battle ground was engulfed with a huge light. Natsu leaned forward and called out the blondes name. Erza placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be fine, I got through that attack." Natsu relaxed a little his face was filled with worry.

The audience watch with curiousity, was she okay or was she down?

When the dirt cloud disappeared Lucy stood there looking unfazed by the attack and had a blank look on her face. She didn't have any burns but her clothes were ruined. Lucy scratched the back of her head and let out a sigh.

"What that really your best shot? You know if I use my magic I could take you down... But they would actually be amazing, me taking you down after what you have done to my precious family. You hurt the people I care about and this will be your punishment." as she started black markings were starting to appear on her skin, her hair had turned black and her eyes were blood red. Her glare out classed many others, it made the audience quiet.

A red aura was surrounding her and she moved and all of a sudden she was in front of Minerva.

"Black Dragons Claw." the attack hit her straight in the face, sending the witch to the ground a few meters away. "You'll pay for what you did." she yelled. The dark magic taking over her voice sounded foreign to her guild mates and her friends from the other guilds. People began to fear her, but all of a sudden Lucy's movements stopped. She lifted her hand to her head and let out a small scream, she fell to her knees and her looks went back to what they normally were. She panted and slowly stood up.

"Sorry, but you really shouldn't piss me off. Or else the seal will break." Her team mates eyes widen, they remembered her telling them about how she sealed away the dangerous magic. What they were witnessing was proof that it was bad.

Minerva stood up and held her bleeding cheek. She glared at the blonde mage with a passion, she needed to take her down somehow.

"Now come Minerva." Lucy brought out her fist and hit her chest lightly. "you can try to defeat me, I'll go easy on you."

~Sabertooth Balcony (Sting P.O.V)

I was watching her with such fascination,_ so strong. _

"She has lasted this long in a fight against Minerva and she isn't even injured." Lector said.

"Yeah, she's good." Rogue commented. The others looked at him, s_o he is actually watching this fight._

"Rogue, who is she to you?" I notice him tense a little. I raised an eyebrow at him, _he has been acting strange ever since day one._

"I'll tell you if Minerva wins." I looked at him curiously.

"By the looks of it, Lucy is going to win."

"Exactly" that was his answer, I sweat dropped. I sighed and turned my attention back to the fight, Lucy really had the upper hand.

~Back to the fight

"Do you still want me to use my magic. I could defeat you without it." Lucy laughed a little.

"I really shouldn't have underestimated you." Minerva stood up and used her magic to grab hold of Lucy's leg and pulled her to the ground and shot a beam of magic a her. She let out a small scream, causing people to wonder if she was mocking her or actually in pain. When the beam disappeared Lucy had some burns on her body, her clothes were torn and she was panting slightly.

Minerva wrapped her magic around the blondes throat bringing her face closer. Lucy let out a hiss, mixed with pain and bit of anger.

"I think I have the upper hand here now." Minerva smirked. But what she didn't realise was the fact Lucy was a dragon slayer, so she smirked more than Minerva causing said girls face to drop a bit. Lucy inhaled.

"White Dragons Roar." it hit Minerva head on. Lucy was thrown across the arena and hit the wall making her let out a groan. This was actually a good fight and she was enjoying it.

Minerva looked at Lucy in horror, the blonde stole a small glance up to where Sabertooth was a looked at Stings face, his eyes were wide and his jaw may as well be touching the ground. Lucy let out a small laugh then a sigh.

"What the hell?" Minerva screamed.

"Yeah, I probably should have told you this earlier but, I am a dragon slayer. No ordinary one of that in fact, I use every element you can think of. So surrender or die." Lucy's eyes were now red, everything else remained the same though.

"I wont loose to pathetic trash like you." Lucy sighed and she sent shadows towards the angry Sabertooth mage, she moved backwards but before she realised the whole ground was surrounded by shadows. The sky was dark and cloudy making everyone wonder what was going to happen. The shadows began making their way up her body and it wasn't long before there was just a black outline of her entire body.

"These shadows will suck away your energy, be thankful I changed it original purpose, I didn't want to kill anyone so I changed the affects of the spell. Instead of your life energy its taking away your physical energy." It wasn't long before Minerva had collapsed onto the ground and was unconscious. Lucy panted and fell down to her knees, she was exhausted. That spell was dangerous for her to use, she should've known better than to use it.

"Minerva is down!" the crowd cheered, the sky went back to normal and the shadows disappeared.

* * *

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, I didn't edit it again. Also please review, I would love to know how I am with writing fights...**

**~DragonPrincess. Xx**


	14. Confession

**Here is another chapter guys, I hope you like it. (: Also, I reached 2,000 words... I will honestly try and make my chapters longer, but if I do I will take longer to update... maybe.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

When Lucy walked back to her balcony with her team probably ten or so minutes later she passed out. She really regretted using that move were her last thoughts before the blackness took over.

The others panicked, all of a sudden Lucy had just collapsed. Wendy healed her to see what was wrong, she had just lost all of her magic energy all of a sudden just like she had the first time she participated in the games. But no one had caused it to happen which was strange, Makarov had known. He told them all it was the spell she had used, one of the forbidden arts that she had talked about that can ruin her body if she ever used it.

Natsu was just wondering why Lucy would take such a risk, even if she didn't use it she would've won against Minerva. She was strong, stronger than anyone he knows and he knows a lot of people. She could become one of the ten wizard saints. But she was also smart, which made him wonder why she would use a spell that could probably kill her.

-XxXxXxXxX-

It was day four and Lucy wasn't awake yet which worried some people, especially Natsu. Mira was filling in Lucy's spot on the team but Natsu was too distracted to participate. He just hoped he didn't have to fight. He sat on the chair boredly wanting the day to end so he can sit and watch Lucy and be there when she wakes up.

He would occasionally feel stares from someone, Natsu didn't know if they were directed at him but he could feel the gaze. He didn't like the fact that someone was looking in his direction so often, it kinda pissed him off. He was lucky he didn't fight that day, if he did he would've lost due to his distraction. All he could really think about was if Lucy was okay. Tomorrow they had a day off to rest and he knew what he was going to do tonight or tomorrow. Either way he needed Lucy to be awake though.

When he arrived in her room she was missing from her bed and he heard the shower running, he knocked on the bathroom door and heard Lucy ask who it was. He sighed in relief, _she was awake_.

"It's Natsu."

"Oh, hey Natsu. How was the games? What did I miss?" she asked.

"Nothing really. We're coming in first place still though."

"That's great." she said cheerfully. Natsu noticed the scent of someone else in the room, it smelt like a dragon for some reason. But why would there be a dragon scent in this room? Raising an eyebrow at this he rubbed his head, he just brushed it off as something else.

"How long have you been awake for?" he waited for reply.

"Uh, probably about an hour. I've been in the shower for a long time I should get out." he heard the shower turn off and the curtains open. He could hear the footsteps on the wet ground, he felt strange listening to what she was doing. "Hey could you pass me my towel I left it out there. Silly me." she giggled at this as she opened the door to fit her arm through.

He sighed and passed her the white fluffy towel. When she grabbed it she closed the door quickly making a loud sound. He waited for what seemed like ten minutes until she walked out of the room, she was using the towel to dry her hair. She was wearing her pajamas and she looked really tired as well; Natsu noticed. He walked up to her and gave her a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're awake. I was so worried." Lucy smiled at this.

"I'm sorry."

"You're such an idiot." she frowned at this.

"Gee thanks." she let out a sigh. Natsu smiled a little and released her from the hug and put his hands on her shoulders causing her to look at him funny. "What?"

"Let's do something tonight." she blinked at this.

"Don't we have to rest for tomorrow?" Natsu shook his head.

"We have a day off. They always do it so we are ready for day five." Lucy let out a sound of understanding. "So how about we go for a walk tonight." the blonde nodded.

"But that means I'll have to get dressed again." she let out a sigh and picked out some clothes and began stripping as she walked into the bathroom. Natsu blushed a little at that, she really has changed. He waited a little longer and when she returned he held out his hand. This made Lucy confused and she accepted his hand and then he pulled her out of the hotel room. "Where are we going exactly?"

"It's a surprise." she pouted.

"Come on, why wont you tell me?" she asked.

"Because it's a surprise." Natsu replied, giving the blonde a huge grin showing off most of his teeth. She returned the smile but it wasn't as big. At one point Natsu ended up putting his hand to cover up her eyes, she kept on telling him to remove his hand but he ignored it. "Okay, I'll show you know."

He removed his hand and Lucy opened her eyes, they widen when she see's where they were. They were standing on a hill, the city was below them; the lights illuminating the city, the stars shining brightly and the moon as bright as ever. They had a full view of the city at night time and Lucy loved the view.

"W-wow. This is so cool." she said in awe.

"I thought you would like it. I come here every year, Happy hasn't come with me before but I thought when you returned I could show you this." he explained. She gave him a soft smile, that was sweet of him.

"I do like it, thanks." It was quiet for awhile until Natsu spoke.

"Hey; Luce. I have something to ask you." the blonde looked at him as if to tell him to go on. "I saw you with _him_ on the first night, I didn't want to bring it up before but why were you speaking with him so casually." Lucy's eyes widen at this; Natsu had seen her speak with Zeref.

"Y-you saw... that?" she was breathing heavily, no one – not even Makarov – knew about him. He knew about everything else but not Zeref, she couldn't bring herself to tell him.

"Yeah. Why was he there Lucy." his voice sounded different; was that a little bit of betrayal. Lucy's eyes fell to the ground, she had to tell him but how?

"I... I want to tell you... But I don't know how." she felt like crying, how was she supposed to tell him something like this. She felt something cup her cheek, she looked up to see Natsu's onyx eyes. She really didn't know how to tell him.

"It's okay, no matter what it is I will always trust you." she calmed down, she could trust him as well.

"I-I..." she stopped for a few seconds and took a deep breath and let it out. "I am... the Dragon Princess and Zeref is the King." he looked at her with a blank expression for a few seconds then.

"What?! Zeref is your dad? I thought yo-"

"No, he isn't my dad." Natsu let out a sigh of relief. "He is actually meant to be my husband in three years. That is if I haven't found someone before then." Natsu's eyes widen at this; _No way Lucy can marry someone other than me or someone in the guild. _

"That's one of the reason's I had returned, I wanted to tell someone my feelings for him." she blushed at this.

"Then why haven't you?" he asked, he was hurt that the person may not be him. But as long as Lucy stayed in EarthLand he was okay with that.

"B-because, confessing your love for someone is embarrassing. I don't even know if _you_ like me." Both of their eyes widen, did she actually just say that. They were silent for a while. Then Lucy opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't, it is kind of hard to speak when someones mouth is on yours.

Natsu was kissing her, she couldn't believe it. She remembered they almost kissed the other morning but now they were actually kissing. She finally kissed back, Natsu licked Lucy's bottom lip for permission. She opened her mouth letting his tongue in, both of their tongues danced; battling for dominance. Of course Natsu had won, but the need for air was more important. He placed his forehead on hers, their breathing was harsh as it they ran a marathon.

They both looked into each others eyes, both had a deep blush on their cheeks. They didn't know what to say, they had just made out with each other. Lucy's arms were around her neck, his around her waist; hugging her not want to let her go ever.

"N-natsu..." she breathed out. His lips met hers again, this time the kiss was slow and passionate. Not desperate, Lucy's hand found it's way into Natsu's pink hair. Both of them were kissing again, it didn't last as long as last time but when they pulled apart Natsu trailed kissed down her neck. She let out a soft moan, but a memory of Zeref doing this to her made freeze up. She would always be traumatized because of that.

She didn't tell Natsu to stop, he licked her neck causing her to stop thinking about the time with the dark mage. She let out another moan when Natsu began to suck on her skin in between her jaw and neck. She lightly pulled on his hair, this action made him stop. He looked at her neck and noticed the red marks and then finally looked at Lucy.

Her face was bright red and Lucy's eyes were half lidded. Natsu smiled at her and cupped her cheek.

"I love you Luce. I have since I met you and I always will." she smiled at him.

"I love you too." she felt a tear roll down her cheek. Tears of joy, she can't remember the last time she cried because she was happy.

-XxXxXxXxX-

Both Natsu and Lucy were lying in bed, they were talking about what will happen now they are together. Him being the eager idiot he was he wanted to get married straight away to protect me from Zeref, this caused Lucy to wonder if he was being serious or not. So she never answer only gave him a playful punch on the chest.

"So when are we going to tell everyone?" he asked looking at the blonde.

"I don't know." She sat up and looked down at him. "When do you think we should tell them?" he shrugged his shoulders. Lucy gasped in realisation.

"What is it?"

"What about marking? When are we going to do that?" She asked with a blush on her face.

"Whenever you're ready and when ever you reply to my question." she pouted at this.

"What question?"

"Marry me." he said. Lucy looked at him, her expression was that of surprise. What could she say to that. "Marry me, Lucy"

"Uh, but don't you think it's to soon. I mean we only just started dating lastnight."

"But we've both loved each other since we met." she couldn't deny that fact. What could she say? She loves Natsu but, could she marry him so soon.

"How about you ask me again a month into the relationship. If I think we're great together than I'll say yes." Natsu's face brightened at this and then it turned into one of determination. Seeing this face made Lucy smile, whenever he was determined to do something he would do it. She leaned down and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Deal."

"Deal."

* * *

**Yay, they are finally together. What'll be the guilds reaction, better yet Zeref's reaction. (: Stay tuned and please review, I apologise for any grammar or spelling errors. **

**~DragonPrincess. Xx**


End file.
